History of Megara
A Brief History of Megara To understand the History of Megara, you have to understand the history of two separate planets. The first is obviously, Megara. Megara is the fourth planet from it's sun, named, Cortana-17. Cortana-17 is estimated to be 3 billion years old, and Megara was formed about a billion years after that, making the planet about 2 billion years old. Eventually, the rocky little planet had all the right ingredients in order to sustain life and it became blessed with water, plants and a whole manner of animals similar to Earth's mammals, reptiles, marine life. There were also two species of 'higher' intelligence that naturally evolved on the planet. Elves and Werewolves. There a number of sub-species for the elves, ranging from wood elves, dark elves who are very similar to the vampires from human folklore, to the high elves. There are also werewolves, ranging from having the ability to transform at will, to permanently being stuck in wolf form. For milllenia, these species existed on Megara somewhat peacefully, then one day, in their calendar year of 1500 AD, the humans from the planet Earth arrived, and that's why you need to understand the history of Earth. In late 2000's AD in Earth's timeline, the planet was slowly imploding. Humans had dumped so much fossil fuels into the atmosphere, that there were catastrophic consequences for climate change. It seemed almost every year there was a new natural disaster. The sea level was increasing massively, the entire state of Florida was underwater, and many other cities around the planet were also lost to the seas. The polar ice caps were almost entirely gone, many of the endangered species had finally been wiped out. Humanity was on the road to a natural disaster. Just when nobody thought it could get any worse, the worst news of all arrived. There was a meteor headed straight for earth, far too large for anyone to stop it, and it would arrive in a little less than 10 years. The greatest minds known to mankind knew there was only one option - find another livable planet to colonize. They sent satellites into orbit, travelling incredibly close to the speed of light, with the best far range cameras of the era. After close to three years of searching, they found a livable planet - 10,000 light years away. The nations of earth came together to assemble the greatest rocket known to man, capable of housing the 500,000 people of earth who represented the best humanity had to offer. The best generals, scientists, singers, musicians, admirals, teachers, were all brought together and placed into criogenesis before being placed on the rocket, which was guided by auto-pilot to one destination - Megara. Less than a year before the meteor was due to arrive, the rocket was launched into space, taking the last hope for humanity with it. It's unknown how long it took for the rocket to arrive, but eventually, the rocket touched down on the planet of Megara. The people who had been locked into Criogeneis were released and the walked out onto the planet, to be greeted by the incredibly confused elves and werewolves. Eventually, the humans were able to learn Elvish, and the elves learned the common language of the humans - English. Unfortunately, for a small subset of the humans, they couldn't cope with Megara's atmosphere, so the best scientists... experimented on them, playing with their anatomy, finally figuring out a way to adapt them to survive, but it changed them, they were no longer human... they were something else. The humans established a centralized government, and for a while, everything was peaceful... Fast forward 500 years, the human government has taken control over the entire planet, driving out the other races from the urban centers, forcing them to live in squallor in the desolate and uninhabitable areas of Megara. But there is hope... a small rebel alliance is forming consisting of the elves, werewolves, and their human sympathizers, and they're fighting back against the human tyranny. Time will only tell what will come of this war... but one thing is sure. No one could predict the outcome of this one. Species Humans Elves Werewolves Custom Political Structure The political structure of Megara consists of a one-party dictatorship — the public have 'elections', but they are mostly for show, with only one candidate to be chosen: the Empress of Megara, Séraphine Courtemanche. '''She has been in power for '''TBD years, and though the prospect of a democracy is upheld, the title itself is hereditary. Likewise in power are the council of advisors, of which there are six, elected and dismissed at the President's pleasure. Councilmembers Armed Forces' Structure Army Navy *Commandant of the Navy: TBD - Carnarvan Rank Structure Officer *Commadant - O10 *Admiral - O9 *Vice Admiral - O8 *Rear Admiral - O7 *Commodore - O6 *Captain - O5 *Commander - O4 *Lieutenant - O3 *Ensign - O2 *Midshipman - O1 Enlisted *Master Petty Officer - E10 *Senior Petty Officer - E9 *Chief Petty Officer - E8 *Petty Officer First Class - E7 *Petty Officer Second Class - E6 *Petty Officer Third Class - E5 *Petty Officer Fourth Class - E4 *Able Seaman - E3 *Ordinary Seaman - E2 *Apprentice Seaman - E1 Marine Corp Air Force *Air Marshal of the Air Force: TBD - Koserein Space Force # Space Marshal of the Space Force — Alcyone Hallewell (TakeMeToTheHole) Category:Site Administration